Someone New
by SelfIndulgenceOfFandoms
Summary: Something has changed within the Harry Potter novels. It someone is in the books that is not suppose to be there. This someone is going to try to change the universe for the better. But will she succeed? Rated T just in case.


**I made this story for my own enjoyment. You can love it or hate it, but I just want it out there so the people who want to self indulge can as well. Also the character may seem Mary Sue-ish but I promise she won't be once we actually get to know her. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Everything was set according to plan Harry was set on the front door of the Dursley's. He was destined to stay there until he reached of age. But then something happened. A cloaked figure appeared and picked Harry up. The person slipped a letter of there own through the door. Then the figure and Harry disappeared. What was to come seemed obscure because this was not supposed to happen...

The stranger and Harry appeared right outside of the pub Hog's Head. Out of all of the places on this celebratory yet sad night this stranger chose this pub out of the numerous other pubs that were full of festivities because of the news of Voldemort's 'death'.

The person held Harry on one hand and pulled the door open with another. There was a small group of men whispering amongst themselves. They all looked up at the hooded person with a baby. They all stared as the person approached the bar where a wizened old man cleaning mugs.

"Excuse me, I am going to have to ask you to leave. Babies really shouldn't be in here, especially at this time," the old man said behind the bar.

"Oh I don't think we will," said a women's voice under the cloak looking up into the wizards face.

The wizard drew his wand out pointed it at the women and said "This is my bar and if you don't walk out, I will make you." At this point all eyes were watching the old wizard and mysterious women.

The women laughed, and then said changing the subject. "I don't like the way your brother handles children," she said while stroking the babies hair.

This caught the old man off guard. "What does Albus have to do with this?"

"Everything. He has everything to do with this," she replied and then lowered her voice just audible enough for the man to hear, "This is Harry Potter." The woman held the boy out a bit better so the old man could see. The old man looked at the baby then at the woman.

"What are you playing at?" he asked roughly. The woman had hit sore spot in the old man.

"Could we please just go somewhere a bit more private? I will explain everything, just not with an audience," she said glancing at the men who were watching them.

The old man looked at the women for a minute, trying to figure out if she was a threat, it indeed was just the end of very dark times. A stranger like her could end up with him dead. Then he looked at the baby who was peacefully resting in her arms. He nodded his head, pocketed his wand, and lead her into a back room.

They entered a grungy looking living room with a small green ugly couch and a small wooden coffee table. There were various wizard looking objects strewn all over the place. The women sat down on the couch, and set the baby next to her and lowered her hood. Her hair was very curly and short, and at the moment all over the place. She had a soft heart shaped face, and friendly hazel eyes. It seemed she should only be in her late teens or early twenties. She started to take the rest of the cloak off.

"Wow those things are hot."

The old man didn't respond but continued to watch the young women carefully.

She plopped down on the couch and picked Harry up. The women cradled him closely and seem to relax.

"I've always wanted a baby," she said absentmindedly, while rocking the baby.

"Excuse me but I am still waiting for an explanation," the man said leaning against the world.

"Well come sit then," she said patting the spot next to her. "I don't bite. I swear."

He strode over and sat on the couch keeping his eyes on the women while he did it.

"I guess introductions are in order. I am Jane. This is Harry, Harry Potter. And you are Aberforth Dumbledore," she said wistfully.

He nodded his head trying to figure out the young woman.

"Umm wow really didn't think of what to say," she said stumbling for words.

"I'll start off telling you why I have Harry. So your brother is a great wizard and all but he has a fatal flaw when it comes to kids. Which is very ironic because he is the headmaster of Hogwarts. Anyways back on to topic he was planning on leaving Harry on the door step of his muggle aunt and uncle's house. His Aunt Petunia, his mum's sister, was deeply jealous of her sister when they found out she was a witch. Petunia even mailed a letter to Dumbledore asking if she could come to Hogwarts. Though he politely declined, she became very jealous of her sister. Petunia proclaimed her as a freak, and distanced herself away from her ever since. So now presently Petunia hasn't spoken with her sister in ages, she doesn't even know his name. Petunia and her husband Vernon also happened to have a son of there own very close to Harry's age. Which would make it very hard taking care of to children with the same age proximity. Not only that they hate wizard and witch kind and want nothing to do with Harry. I overheard Professor Mcgonagal try to talk your brother out of leaving Harry with them, and going on and on about what horrible people they are. Yes this sounds extreme of your brother throwing a kid on a doorstep of people who don't even want him. But he had a good intentions. He has a speculation that when Lily front of her son at the first killing curse, she invoked some kind of magic. I am not sure on the exact details. This magic is what he believes is what stopped the killing curse. So to protect Harry he thought to put him under his aunt's care to continue a blood protection. I on the other hand disagree I believe that his aunt and uncle will treat him cruelly, and he will be robbed from a proper childhood."

Aberforth had been listening very closely during Jane's speech taking in every word she spoke.

"I believe you," he started slowly. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Well I think I can trust you, because others think too highly of Dumbledore and would rat me out if they knew. All I need is a job, where Harry can sort of hang out and won't bring to much attention. Also the place we will be staying the Room of Requirements in Hogwarts can create a secret passage way here leading right to the back of your sisters portrait," she replied.

He looked at her choosing his words, "I will let you work here, for two reasons. One, I do need help around here, I am quite old and would like to relax every once in a while. Two I admire what you are doing for Harry, especially if it me means defying my brother." He smiled and his eyes twinkled just like his brother's always did.

"Yes, well your brother is just an old man with the eld... Err I should really shut up sometimes," Jane said. "Look I will tell you most of my knowledge, but I can not do it with Harry around. I know he is small but I don't want him to hear anything he shouldn't know, the future depends on it. Also are you trained in Occlumency?"

He nodded his head, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just making sure your thoughts stay your own. Wouldn't want your brother to find out the things I will tell you."

"Well I expect you here tomorrow and preferably not coming through my sisters portrait," said Aberforth.

Jane nodded, placed Harry back in his basket, and disappeared without a sounds. Which was peculiar to the old wizard because when app rating there is usually a cracking sound. Even the most accomplished witch or wizard still made a sound even if it was a muffled sound. This Jane was a huge puzzle, and Aberforth intended on solving it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mummy," cried Harry waking up.

Jane set down the book she was reading, and walked over to pick Harry up out of his crib.

"Good morning, Harry," she said picking him up.

"Mummy," he wailed again.

"Oh Harry," she said softly, bouncing him.

He calmed down a bit. "We better get you changed," she said then a changing table appeared as did some small clothes. Jane set him down carefully she took his pajamas off and found that Harry had a cloth diaper.

"Hmm well this might be a challenge, I have never changed a cloth diaper before," said Jane. She carefully unpinned the diaper and made sure to remember how she was unfolding it so when she had to put a new one on she would be able to do it. She wiped Harry up with some wipes that appeared and threw the dirty cloth and wipes into a laundry basket. She took a fresh cloth and wrapped it on him.

"Well that wasn't too bad," Jane said. Harry stared at her quietly. She dressed him in the clothes that appeared earlier. After Jane finished dressing Harry she put her own cloak on grabbed Harry and then disappeared.

They appeared outside of the Hog's Head. Jane pulled the door, but it was locked so she knocked on it. A few seconds later Aberforth opened up the door.

"Come in I was just about to have some breakfast," Aberforh said gesturing them in. Harry made some gibberish words in reply with a big grin on his face. Jane nodded and followed Aberforth to the back room. Jane and Harry settled on the couch, while Aberforth went into the kitchen.

After a few minutes Aberforth came back with some tea and scones. He set it on the table and took a seat on the other side of the couch. Jane poured some milk in a tea cup and grabbed a scone. She pulled a small piece off and fed it to Harry. After Harry finished chewing she carefully helped him drink some milk.

"You seem like you know what you are doing," said Aberforth.

Jane nodded. "I am the eldest child in my family, so I have had a lot of practice with siblings," said Jane handing Harry another small piece of scone.

"Tell me about yourself," Aberforth urged.

"Well, I am not technically supposed to be here. I am from... a different dimension is a way you could put it. A dimension where witches and wizards only exist in books. The only real magical thing I know of is this," said Jane holding out her write hand. On her ring finger was a ring. This ring was gold with tiny inscriptions around it, and a ruby gem in the middle.

"May I see the ring," Aberforth asked in a weary voice tying to take everything in.

"I would love to let you look at it. I myself don't even know how it works, but I am afraid if I take it off I might get stuck here or thrown back to my dimension," said Jane.

"Understandable," said Aberforth.

"So I just came here to make a better world for this universe. In my world Harry here is a book character in a novel about his adventures in life and his journey to defeat Voldemort."

This was just too much for Aberforth to take. A book, his whole life was just a part of a book. "Excuse me for a moment," said Aberforth retreating to the bathroom. Jane nodded as he walked away.

"Maybe I could have phrased that better," Jane said absentmindedly while feeding Harry.

After about ten minutes Aberforth came back. He sat down quietly and stared off. "You know it doesn't mean you don't exist, Aberforth. You are just in a different universe than I. For all I know I could be a book character as well. This is your life and it is very real," said Jane.

"I understand what you are saying it's just a lot to take in," said Aberforth.

There was a long pause between them, until Harry said "Paddy paddy paddy," as if he was calling a dog.

"Oh how could I forget Sirius!" exclaimed Jane.

"Sirius who?" asked Aberforth.

"Sirius Black. Have you seen the prophet today?" asked Jane.

"No, I have not. I don't typically read it," said Aberforth.

"I do not know the exact date Sirius is captured but it was either yesterday or today. He is innocent. They won't give him a trial and lock him up in Azkaban. I just need to get his wand. That's all I need," Jane rambled on.

"Slow down," said Aberforth sternly. "What is Sirius Black being charged for? Why do you need his wand?"

"Sirius was supposed to be James and Lily Potter's secret keeper, but Sirius suggested Peter Pettigrew because it would seem too obvious that Sirius is their keeper. So at some point today or yesterday Pettigrew and Sirius will meet and Pettigrew will wipe out all of the muggles nearby. The Aurors will capture Sirius and throw him in Azkaban without a trial, but that's not the point the point is I need his wand," said Jane frustrated.

"What is the importance of Mr. Black's wand?" asked Aberforth.

"It is not very important I just think he would want it when he gets out of Azkaban. From what I read having your own wand that is rightfully yours is much easier to use than a new one or someone else's. Even if it is broken I know someone who can fix it. I just need everyone to be at the top of their game when the second war comes," said Jane.

Aberforth nodded response.

"Do you know what happens to convicts wand's?" asked Jane.

"I do not. It is doubtful that they just toss them aside. We don't know if he has actually been captured yet," said Aberforth.

"True. Let's find out then," said Jane picking up Harry.

Aberforth knew that in this moment he could swear away this crazy women, or come along and go out in the world that he avoided for so long.

"Where will we go?" asked Aberforth.

"The ministry of course," said Jane grabbing his hand, then disappearing.


End file.
